The proposed study aims to examine the impact of self-monitoring and group discussions regarding oral health on the oral health status, perceived control, and psychological well-being of nursing home elderly who have been diagnosed as depressed or at risk for depression. Effects of this intervention on depressive symptoms also will be examined by comparing 40 elderly assigned to the experimental groups with 40 in placebo groups longitudinally. Pre-intervention oral examinations, prophylaxis and psychological interviews will be followed by a six-week, nine session program for each group in two nursing homes. Plaque levels, health locus of control, depression, morale, self-esteem, and body image will be re-assessed immediately after, three months and six months after the interventions. It is hypothesized that improved oral health through increased self-care will enhance the aged depressed person's perceived control and self-esteem, indirectly reducing depressive symptoms, improving morale and body image.